Alice Lost in Arkham
by Natasha Simmons
Summary: Alice Liddle has been admitted to Arkham Asylum after killing her former Doctor, Angus Bumby. Follow Alice through the adventure of her life. Through her familiar Wonderland and the dangerous Asylum after the Joker escapes and takes over. Unstable and insane what will Alice do when confronted with old friends and new friends and the Batman? Rated M for blood, gore and violence.
1. Asylum Nonsense

Alice Lost in Arkham

One: Asylum nonsense

Alice sat up in her cell. How did this happen? This for sure wasn't Rutledge, no, the security was tighter, the inmates were all in strange costumes, and some were even deformed. The cell across from her was inhabited by a man in a green suit with a purple mask and a green bowler hat. He had a habit of getting a hold of green crayons and drawing question marks on his cell walls.

"Good morning little sunshine!" He called gleefully to her "Wake enough to face the stone wall incased day?"

"What? Where-Who?" Alice stuttered unsurely

"I'll do the riddling around here" The man answered "I'd be quite disconsolate if you took my job"

"I-Where am I?" Alice asked regaining her composure "This isn't Rutledge, if anything I'd have expected to be brought back there."

"That's a funny accent you got there missy" A huge reptilian man growled from the cell next to the green man

"What do you mean by that" Alice advanced irritated

"Slow down there missy" The green monstrosity laughed "I don't mean no harm, I ain't seen you 'round Gotham before. Where you from?"

"England" Alice answered "Where am I? Who are you all?"

"England" The man clad in green laughed "I heard we'd had a transfer from overseas, must be you"

"What you in for sweetie" The reptile man laughed

"I am no one's sweetie" Alice growled "Answer me" The men in the cells all around her began laughing. Alice began getting angry

"You miss the TV show doll" One thug from some other cell yelled to her

"Nah man, she was out cold!" Another yelled back "I saw 'er come in! They hauled her ass in with more drugs in her than a pharmacy!" Alice growled

"Hey! Shut up in there!" A loud blasting voice called Alice leaned up against the bars and looked the best she could to the sides

"What are you looking for?" The Man in Green asked pressing up against the bars himself "Something old, something new? Something used, something dead?" Alice glared at him, but kept her silence.

"Alice!" Alice turned quickly to the voice that was calling her, it was the White Rabbit. He pointed to a mirror in her cell. Alice reached for it but the mirror surface was smooth, solid.

"What's she doing?" The Green reptile asked the man in green shrugged. Alice looked back to the people in the cells across from her.

"Well if they did carry you in drugged up" The man in green said "I'd suppose that means you fairly dangerous."

"What! Her?" The reptilian man laughed "She'd be in shreds the moment the doors open if I'm in the ring."

"I'm match that bet" Alice growled, every cell went silent.

"You got spunk kid" The man in green laughed finally "But take my advice; don't go up against people when you have no idea what they are capable of."

"I already know that" Alice said "But there are times when you aren't given a choice. It's either you or them, in those cases I've proved I'm more unpredictable and even more dangerous than you can currently imagine. I've fought my own fears and killed my own dreams. I was always praised for having an amazing imagination. When it turns against you, it doesn't fight fair. When you fight your own mind, and win, no fight is beyond your capability."

"So," One man said "How many people did you waste in this self-discovery process?"

"As far as I know?" Alice said thinking about it "One, in reality anyways. He was a bad one anyways running an underground whore camp and brainwashing children. It's really no wonder my second bought of madness came round after living there for three years." The men who could see her were just staring at her.

"I think-" the man next to the man in green's cell said "That qualifies as actual madness."

"You don't believe me?" Alice mused more to herself then the boys "Well, that's not my problem, it's yours. Speaking of problems, have any of you seen a white rabbit hopping around?" The inmates stared at her. A loud creaking sound drew everyone's attention

"The newest one, in cell fifty-three" A man yelled, bootsteps clomped down the hall and stopped in front of Alice's cell. It was a man dressed in heavy armor with a rifle,

"Alice Liddle?" He asked and Alice nodded "Doctor Young's ready to see you." The guard unlocked the door and Alice stepped out calmly and allowed the guard to cuff her hands behind her back. He led her to a door and waited in front of it.

"Come on in" A lady's voice called nicely. The guard unlocked the door and set Alice down in the chair.

"Alice Liddle, correct?" The doctor asked looking at a clipboard

"Yes, and just who, may I ask, are you?" Alice asked

"My name is Doctor Young, call me whatever you please, Young, Doctor, Doc, Doc Young" Doctor Young said "I'm called by just about anything around here."

"I don't trust doctors" Alice said "I suppose you already know why"

"Your record says, that you killed your last doctor" Doctor Young said reading the paper in the clipboard "Care to tell me why?"

"He murdered my sister and set the fire that burned down my home and killed my family." Alice growled "He let me rot in the Asylum and twisted my mind into thinking I was the one who set it. I denied the truth until I began to have horrible visions. Until Wonderland refused to stay in the calm recesses of my mind. I know the truth. I saw him, at my house the night of the fire, I saw him standing in the snow holding the key to my sister's room. I saw him" Alice clenched her fists tightly feeling angry at it. "He twisted children's minds into nothing. He sold children into prostitution. He almost did the same to me, but I refused to forget." Doctor Young stared at Alice incredulously

"Right, did you have any evidence to this?" Doctor Young asked

"As an eyewitness, I'd say yes" Alice said

"Did you also know that the human brain can recreate anything it likes. If your mind wanted to see this Doctor Bumby at your house in a memory, it will recreate the likeness of him" Doctor Young said. Alice's anger sparked and she jumped up angrily

"I didn't imagine it!" Alice yelled attracting the attention of the guards who pointed their guns at her "I know he was there! He was! He admitted to it!"

"Then you killed him" Doctor Young said in a loud booming voice

"Are you telling me he didn't deserve it?" Alice yelled slamming her fists on the table "He was a murderer! A misbegotten abomination a monster! He deserved to die for his crimes"

"No one deserves to die for-" Doctor Young began but stopped staring at Alice, her blue eyes had turned to a sinister glowing green. A red ring around the pupils, the guards stared waiting.

"He did, he tried to destroy me" Alice said her voice calm but poisonous "Like he destroyed my family, like the minds of those poor children."

"The children came forth and admitted to it yes" Doctor Young said sitting down "No more for today." Alice was then escorted back to her cell. She stared at the mirror seeing her other self. The girl in the mirror, the girl with green murderous eyes and black hair instead of brown. Everything about this girl was justifiable. She was created by Wonderland, having been created to defend it and Alice herself.

Alice stared at the mirror and felt the world shake beneath her feet, the walls crumbled away and Alice's wonderland stood around her. Alice continued staring as the girl in the mirror's eyes became blue and her hair lightened to brown. Alice turned to see her friend the White Rabbit sitting with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare and Dormy the Doormouse. The Tea Party, Alice walked with a big smile to sit and enjoy the company of familiar friends


	2. Rotten Riddles Conjured Crocs and Stick

Chapter Two: Rotten Riddles, Conjured Crocs and Sticky Notes

Alice woke up on the floor of her cell after having a lovely time in Wonderland. She walked to the edge of her cell to the bars where the man across from her known as the 'Riddler' was drawing on his cell walls with a green crayon.

"Hey" Alice called to him he turned with a smile "Where do you get those crayons and how does one acquire an entire set?"

"An Entire set?" The Riddler said tapping his chin "Oh yes, I can manage that… for a price." Alice's mind jumped to the village of the doomed, the old man.

"I have nothing of value" Alice reiterated remembering the conversation more than anything.

"Oh but you do," The Riddler said "You have-"

"Nerve and good health" Alice said "I remember that,"

"Well besides that" The Riddler said puzzled "I only associate with those who can solve my riddles,"

"Riddles?" Alice said standing remembering the Tea Party with the Mad Hatter when he asked her a riddle "How is a Raven, like a Writing Desk?" Alice said with a small smile,

"What?" The Riddler asked, his face growing ashen pale

"How is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" Alice said holding her cell bars with a delusional smile "The Mad Hatter asked me that once, he is Mad you know, Stark raving Mad!" Alice began laughing at her joke, the men in the other cells stared at her with a look of fear and began backing away from the cell bars as to get away from her.

"A raven and a writing desk?" The Riddler repeated almost silently then he grew angry "You can't just- You! No! There is no connection!"

"Oh but there is!" Alice said "There truly is! It's a riddle that's simply Maddening! You'll Nevar guess it!" Alice began laughing again at the hint to her riddle. Laughing madly until a guard yelled for her to knock it off. Alice's laughs died down to little giggles.

"Fine!" The Riddler growled at her "I'll get you a set of crayons." He retreated to the back of his cell and sat on the cot thinking about the riddle no doubt. Alice smiled and sat down against the wall. Still giggling to herself

_"You seem upset today" Doctor Young said as the Riddler sat across from her silently_

_ "That new girl, whats her face" The Riddler spat_

_ "Alice Liddle?" Doctor Young said "Oh yes, your cell is across from hers, what about her?"_

_ "Her damn riddle!" The Riddler yelled angrily "She asked me to get her some crayons and she asked me a riddle!"_

_ "A riddle you couldn't solve?" Doctor Young said amazed "What was it?"_

_ "How is a damn raven like a writing desk" The Riddler growled Doctor Young thought about it _

_ "What a good riddle."Doctor Young marveled._

Alice was staring at the walls of her cell, waiting. Hoping more than anything that Wonderland would come to take her away.

"Hey," The guard rapped on Alice's cell bars. Alice looked at him in surprise, her concentration broken. "Doctor Young is ready for you." Alice walked out of her cell calmly and placed her hands behind her back

"No, I won't cuff you today" The guard said "You seem like to sweet a child to be in this place" Alice shrugged and let the man lead her to the elevator to see the Doctor. Alice had noticed in the past few days that the giant monstrosity was never in the cell she had seen him in one her first day. When she asked the Doctor on her last visit she was told that 'Killer Croc' had his own little home down in a blocked off part of the sewers and he was only in the cell when he was going to see the doctor.

Suddenly the earth began to move beneath Alice's feet. She didn't hear anything but tuned all her senses in, thinking Wonderland was calling to her.

"You" Alice looked up and saw the inhuman monster so appropriately called Killer Croc looming over her. Alice looked around but all the guards were either down on the ground or backed out the door. "You think you can take me on now?" Alice looked up at him, she knew the level of danger but she was calm. He reminded her in a strange way of Hatter. Killer Croc smashed his fist down but Alice slipped to the left evading his attack.

"If you insist" Alice sighed, "Then I suppose I must retaliate" Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting the Mirror Girl fill her body.

Brandon, was rather fond of Alice Liddle. The newest of the asylum for the criminally insane. She was calm and smiled often, her laughter filled the dark cells and it didn't sound insane or delusional. It sounded real and childlike. Something Brandon didn't think he'd ever hear again since taking the job.

Today Brandon didn't have the heart to handcuff her on her way to see Doctor Young. As they walked down the halls she was quiet. She often was, didn't say much but occasionally, like now, she would smile for no reason other than her mind would wander to something funny. Brandon smiled at her, her brown hair mostly always down. She'd spend her boring hours in her cell brushing her hair or staring down the mirror. She kept herself very well for being in prison. How could he lie? He was smitten by this young beauty.

Brandon stopped leading the girl down the halls when he felt the earth shake. The loud speaker boomed that a very dangerous criminal was coming up. There was only one inmate that would be coming up from the sewers. Killer Croc.

Brandon watched the giant mutated creature rise from the elevator when he sniffed the air and locked on Alice. With one swipe Brandon was against a wall, his head spinning and an acute pain in his left shoulder. He didn't know what exactly had happened himself. He looked at Alice and saw her standing in front of Killer Croc, no sign of fear on her passive face. She seemed more irritated then scared by Killer Croc nearly smashing her into oblivion. Then her eyes changed from a baby and very attractive blue to a dark and sinister green. Her hair darkened from the roots down to shiny black. But what almost stopped Brandon's heart for good was when her clothes changed from the white gown all inmates wore, at least the inmates who allowed the change of clothes, into a dark blue dress with a white blood spattered apron. With strange bright red, almost glowing signs on the pockets. Long black striped stockings and black heeled boots. She raised her hand up and in it a large bloody knife appeared out of thin air.

Alice jumped up on to Croc's hand as he rose it up, nimbly she then hopped to his shoulder and embedded her knife deep into his neck just below the shock collar. Then she jumped back and slammed her knife into his back and drug it down as gravity pulled her to the ground. Croc howled in pain and agony holding is injured neck and trying to get Alice but she was faster, lighter and more agile. She had an air of perfect grace about her as she slammed the butt of her knife into his stomach bending him down so she could kick him in the collar bone with her heel. It wasn't enough to knock him down but enough to confuse him to allow her to slam her knife into his collar bone. Brandon could almost hear the bone breaking from where he was. Croc fell roaring in agony, Alice dropped down easily and walked her black heels clicking against the tile as she walked to where his head lay.

"Maybe, you shouldn't underestimate people" Alice said putting her heel on his check "Count yourself lucky I let you keep your life. But, I don't want this to happen again. I'll make sure you will always remember what I am capable of." Alice lifted her foot and slammed it down hard on Croc's cheekbone, Brandon knew he could hear the crack, it was terrifying. She was so small, so petite. Yet she easily took down one of the most dangerous villains here.

Alice sat up in her cell regaining her consciousness. All she remembered was Killer Croc looming over her, challenging her. Now she sat in her cell, how strange. Next to the bars of her cell were crayons, a very large set of them. Alice grabbed them happily and opened the box in it was a sticky note with a note hastily scrawled on it and bordering the message was multiple 'ha' s on it.

_"You think I could get a note delivered with Miss Liddle's crayons?" A man in a purple suit asked the blonde doctor, holding her hand "Please?"_

_ "I suppose, here use this pen and sticky note" The blonde doctor smiled handing him the objects "What do yah want with Little miss Alice anyways?"_

_ "She could be very helpful with our plans. See if you can't get a transfer and arrange a meeting between the two of us." The man said with a huge unnatural grin "She'd be quite the kid to raise wouldn't she?" He raised his eyebrows at her and the blonde doctor blushed and giggled _

_ "Of course!" She said "I'll arrange the meeting, I mean, the appointment mix-up."_


	3. Kidnapped, Lost and Found

Chapter Three: Kidnapped, Lost and Found

Alice was coloring on her cell walls, she was working on doodling on the wall were the cot was. The guards didn't stop her; they also hadn't taken the crayons from her. Alice found out she had gotten a transfer from Doctor Young to a Doctor Quinzel instead. She was a new doctor and the rumor circulating around was that Doctor Young was afraid of Alice, since the incident involving Killer Croc, inmates avoided her and guards were much more cautious around her. Rumor has it Alice went up a danger level or two. Now people knew what she was capable of and they were afraid of her.

Alice didn't care. She was content in escaping to Wonderland often and drawing its likeness on her walls. She much more preferred it when the Doctors, patients and whatever else was around here, left her to herself.

"Hey" One guard said pointing his gun at her "The Doctor's ready to see you" Alice put her crayon back into the box and placed them neatly on the bed and walked to the cell, she put her hands behind her back and turned her back to the guard. He unlocked the door and cuffed her and began to lead her down the halls.

Outside the Doctor's offices, Alice and her escort met with another patient and his escort. Alice could feel him staring at her. She ignored him and tried to find Wonderland but it continued to elude her.

"Wait, two patients for the same Doctor?" Alice's escort said and began talking to the other patient's escort. Alice didn't care she was staring at a window with a name on it. Sharpe.

"Hey Doll" The other patient said to her. Alice turned and noticed the guards were on the ground unconscious or dead, Alice couldn't tell. "Names Joker, hear you stumped the Riddler and downed the Croc. That deserves a chance on the streets of Gotham, what do you say?" Alce's anger sparked at the mere mention of the word 'doll'

"I. Am. Not. A. Doll." Alice growled. She was thinking on the Doll Maker or better known as her former doctor Bumby.

"Alright, alright" The Joker said raising his hands… Alice's anger dissipated when did he get out of the cuffs? "You want out of here?"

"Why? What's the catch?" Alice had noticed her accent had been growing subtler and subtler in her stay in America.

"Why no catch!" Joker said, his smile never left his face, it was creeping Alice out, a lot. "Can't a guy do something nice for a child?"

"I'm not a child" Alice said "I can take of myself just fine, thank you." Alice turned and began walking back to her cell wanting to finish her drawing.

"I'm well aware" Joker said running in front of her "What I mean is, why such a beautiful, little thing like you should be stuck in such a dark dismal place?" His smile turned to a frown and Alice stared at him distrusting "Wouldn't you like to see the sunlight? Hear the birds, feel the fresh air again?" Alice contemplated this, she did miss the outside

"You can get me outside?" Alice asked "With no strings attached? No obligations, no IOU's, just doing it out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Exactly!" Joker said his face brightening up instantly "Well, there is one thing, now that you mention it."

"No" Alice jumped "That's not what you said, you lied"

"You are sharp," he said "Smart and pretty, you have it made."

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Alice said "Now get out of my way."

"So cold!" The Joker shivered "Here one more thing…" Alice turned to him and he flung something in her face. Alice watched her world go black.

Alice awoke from a black and dreamless sleep with a start. She wasn't in the asylum anymore; she was sleeping on an actual bed in front of a window. She looked out to the stars and was mesmerized by them. Intrigued by the city outside, tall buildings with windows and lamps.

"You awake?" Alice looked over at a Blonde woman who sat on a swivel chair. She wore a half red and half black crop top that had no sleeves and a short skirt that was patched with red and black horizontal stripes long stockings, one red and one black that matched the one red glove and one black glove on the opposite sides of the same colored stockings. She wore powder-white face paint and a half red and half black mask with some kind of shiny gems on them. Her bottom lip black and her top red.

"Who are you?" Alice asked standing up then feeling woozy and falling back to the bed. Alice felt her stomach threatening to empty itself. "What- That bastard. What did he do to me?"

"Hey, Mistah Jay was just trying tah help you know" The Blonde woman said "My names Harely Quinn, Alice."

"You know me?" Alice asked still feeling woozy

"Uh Corse! I'm your new Doctor." Harley smiled and Alice felt an immense fear well up inside her. More corrupt Doctors. Alice breathed in a shaky breath and the Mirror Girl filled her within seconds.

The Mirror Girl retreated, leaving Alice lost and alone wandering some unfamiliar street. Alice shivered in the thin gown, and hugged herself trying to retain some heat. The pavement was cold and wet under her bare feet she desperately wished Wonderland would come and take her away. Now however she felt something she'd avoided since the fire. She felt the pain, not guilt, but pain in being alone. Being an Orphan. It hurt more than any physical injury ever could, it was worse because these wounds wouldn't heal. They'd stay forever haunting her torturing her but not killing her.

Alice broke down and fell to her knees with a choked sob. She drew in a breath to calm herself but it was no good. The tears were flowing and her nose was running, she was lost in an unfamiliar city with no one truly caring if they found her alive. She had no one, she was alone. Alice felt it, and it made her heart throb in agony. It hurt every inch of her being, and Alice began to wish for something she hadn't wanted since Rutledge.

Alice began wishing for death.

_ "He's out again?" A dark figure asked _

_ "Yeah, this time he's got a friend," The Commissioner said "We reviewed the security tapes and found one of our newest patients, a transfer from overseas, was taken unwillingly with him."_

_ "Unwillingly?" The darkness asked_

_ "Yes, she's a rather calm subject" The Commissioner said "Well behaved and very sweet."_

_ "Then why is she-"_

_ "Ah! This is Brandon, he was in charge of the second patient in question"_

_ "Alice is a really nice girl, pretty, sweet and on the quiet side" Brandon said "But she has this place called 'Wonderland'"_

_ "An imaginary escpae?"_

_ "It's not imaginary" Brandon jumped "I saw her, I don't know how or why but when she took out Killer Croc she, she changed."_

_ "Changed?"_

_ "Her hair, her clothes, her eyes" Brandon was terrified just thinking about it "She's something else. Just don't make her angry and she'll come quietly enough. Never have I personally had any trouble with her. Don't engage her in combat, just offer to take her back here she should come easily."_

Alice sniffed hugging her knees to her chest and sitting with her back to a building. Her eyes finally dried and she was just sitting and shivering.

"You look lost" A voice said, Alice looked up pitifully at the older man holding at least three paper bags. Alice nodded at him and wiped her nose on her arm.

"Where do you live? Maybe we can find your parents" He said, Alice shook her head

"My parents are dead," Alice said looking back down "Even if they weren't they wouldn't be here, they'd be in England."

"You're a long way from home." The man said impressed "Who's taking care of you?" Alice shrugged "Where are you staying?" Alice shrugged again "C'mon then, Help me take these groceries back to the house and we'll get you some warm clothes and something warm to drink." Alice looked up hopefully at the kind old man and stood up taking a few of the bags from him.


	4. Hot Chocolate in Wayne Manor

Four: Hot Chocolate in Wayne Manor

Alice sat in the warm kitchen drinking hot chocolate, a very chocolaty chocolate. She was now dressed in grey sweats way too big for her and a Tee-shirt that was also too big. The old man, Alfred by name was in the next room talking to the man he worked for. Alice didn't catch any names though Alfred had mentioned him.

"Alice Liddle?" Alice looked up surprised with the hot chocolate spoon in her mouth, standing in the doorway was a tall well built man with dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"You know me?" Alice asked taking the spoon out of her mouth.

"Kind of, my names Bruce Wayne" He said pulling up a chair near her "I saw you on T.V. a news channel, you escaped from Arkham asylum. How'd you do it?"

"I didn't" Alice said putting the spoon back into the cup "I didn't want to leave, I wanted to go back to my crayons and finish my drawing. I was content with being left alone. But that Bastard! He kidnapped me!" Alice huffed angrily

"Must be tough" Wayne said "You don't know anything about your surroundings, don't know where you are, don't know anyone."

"No one to look for me, no one to care" Alice said "Lizzie cares."

"Lizzie?" Wayne asked puzzled Alice looked up at him and smiled

"The Red Queen of Wonderland. Her name's Lizzie" Alice said "She cares, so does Looking-Glass Alixe"

"Alixe?" Wayne asked even more confused

"The girl in the mirror" Alice said in a hushed whisper "She protects me, keeps me safe. Protects Wonderland, she's also the White Queen of Wonderland."

"Do you mind if I bring a friend of mine in?" He asked Alice looked at him and shrugged. Wayne looked to the door and nodded and in walked an older man in a tan trench coat.

"Hi Alice" The man said walking around the table and sitting on her other side. "I'm Commissioner Jim Gordon. Do you mind if we take you back to Arkham?" Alice shrugged and stirred the mug absently

"Can I still be outside occasionally?" Alice asked

"That can be arranged" Gordon said with a small smile

"Then I don't mind" Alice smiled "Books too?"

"We'll see" Gordon said "There is a limit"

"Wait, where's the limit" Alice asked tentatively "Cause if I can only have one thing I'd rather not see that doctor they were having me see. She called herself Harley Quinn. I don't want to talk to her." The men looked at each other from across the table,

"Harley Quinn?" Gordon said "Okay, we can do that." Alice brightened

"Do I have to change back into the other clothes?" Alice asked "They're wet and not as comfortable."

"Nah, I don't think it's necessary." Wayne said "We can take the old outfit to you when they're clean." Alice smiled and brushed her hair from her face.

"When do we leave?" Alice asked picking up the mug and taking a long drink, trying to finish it before they left.

"Whenever you're finished" Gordon said "We'll be in the next room waiting for you." Alice nodded and continued drinking the chocolately mix.

_"She's not like any criminal I've ever met" Gordon admitted "Thanks for calling her in."_

_ "What'd she do?" Wayne asked "I can't imagine her hurting anyone."_

_ "She killed someone, we have tapes of her taking down Killer Croc" Gordon said "She's dangerous."_

_ "I don't think she is" Wayne said "She mentioned someone named Alixe, a girl in the looking glass. Maybe she has multiple personality disorder. This Alixe is the other personality."_

_ "Maybe, I'll let her new Doctor know what you think" Gordon said "It's almost sad, she has no one, she's one of the only inmates that hasn't a single visitor on visitor's day. Even Croc has one occasionally. She's never left her current routine, cell then to the doctor then cell until the next appointment. I can see why she wants to be outside."_

_ "You think if a visitor requested a walk with her, they'd let her?" Wayne asked looking at the girl through the doorway._

_ "I don't know," Gordon said "Why don't you find out?"_

Alice put the cup in the sink and walked out of the cozy kitchen and faced the two men.

"Ready to go?" Gordon asked and Alice nodded

"Thank you very much for the chocolate and clothes" Alice said to Wayne and Alfred they both smiled at her as she followed the Commissioner outside to the car. Alice took Shot-gun and stared out the window at the city as they drove off

"Where am I anyways?" Alice asked

"Well this is Wayne manor, but we'll soon be near-"

"No I mean, what city is this?" Alice asked cutting Gordon off mid-sentence

"Oh, this is Gotham."


	5. Visitors

Five: Visitors

Alice sat in her cell doodling on the floor now. She had finished almost every available inch of her cell, and her crayons were almost done for.

"Its visitor's day" The guard said

"Is it?" Alice said not paying attention

"You have a visitor" Alice snapped into attention and stood up quickly

"Do I, really?" Alice asked excited "Who is it?"

"You'll see" the guard said and unlocked her cell Alice fidgeted happily but let him cuff her, he walked and she practically floated to the visitors center. She'd never had a visitor before, even if it was someone unpleasant, someone was coming to see her! She was led into the room where she bounded into the chair. She looked expectantly but no one was sitting on the other side of the glass. A bad joke Alice thought miserably. She got angry, when she saw back in the office two figures arguing. Alice's anger turned to curiosity and she pressed against the glass trying to see better.

Instead she could see a reflection in it, Alice's Mirror Girl, Alixe was standing, mirroring her position. Gazing into her eyes, Alice felt casually irritated at the girl and sat down in the chair again looking at her feet. Her having a visitor was probably the guards or somebody just playing a horrible joke on her. The door behind her creaked and a guard walked in

"Sorry, no one told me you'd be outside." The guard said truly sorry. Alice's heart leapt and she jumped up quickly

"I'm going outside!" Alice squealed happily

"Yeah, come on" The guard smiled not cuffing her but holding her arm gently and leading her to the outside world.

_"You think I should?" Wayne asked his faithful butler_

_ "Most definitely" Alfred responded "Shes lonely, she needs a friend. Someone she can truly trust"_

_ "You always know the right buttons to press Alfred" Wayne said shrugging on a coat "It's a bit annoying actually."_

_ "So is your stubbornness Master Wayne" Alfred called out as Bruce left the manor._

Alice looked out in the bright sunlight. The only birds Alice could hear were crows. Standing before a bench stood someone very well dressed, Alice took a minute but recognized him

"Hi" She smiled walking up to him "what are you doing staring at the bench?"

"The bench is dedicated to my parents" Wayne said "How are you doing?"

"I'm outside!" Alice smiled and twirled "It's great to be in the sun again!"

"I thought you'd like it," Wayne smiled "It was hell trying to arrange it though, doubled the snipers and the security and all that fun stuff"

"I don't mind" Alice said "They don't bother me,"

"Didn't think they would," Wayne smiled "I brought you some things I thought you'd like." He handed her two brightly wrapped packages Alice's face broke into a huge grin

"What is it!" Alice asked loudly

"Open it and find out" Wayne said Alice shredded the wrapping paper on the first and biggest package and tore open the box in it was a red leather book with her name embroidered on the front in gold cursive lettering.

"Wow" Alice breathed "This is so cool!" Then Alice tucked the notebook under her arm and shredded the second package in it was at least twenty packages of different colored gel pens. Some sparkly and some not.

"I- I- Wow!" Alice stuttered, Alice couldn't think of anything to say, she was amazingly happy.

"Thought you'd like to write about you're adventures in Wonderland." Wayne smiled

"Thank you so much!" Alice smiled then looking at the gifts she truly thought about it "What's all this for anyways?"

"Because I can and you seem like a really nice person" Wayne said

"No catch?" Alice asked suspiciously

"Nope." Wayne said "But if it's okay I wouldn't mind hearing about your wonderland, it seems like an interesting place."

"Really?" Alice said hopefully "That's it?"

"That's it," Wayne nodded sitting on the bench "you don't have to either." Alice sat down on the bench next to him

"No one's ever asked about Wonderland seriously." Alice said

"Tell me about Lizzie, the Red Queen?" Wayne asked

"Yes! Lizzie's really nice!" Alice lit up happily "She invites me over sometimes, she has a huge mirror shaped like a heart and her wardrobe is huge!"

"What's she look like?"

"She has short black hair and blue eyes like mine, but she's much more pale. She wears a red dress decorated with hearts and her voice is like honey."

"What's she like, is she nice?"

"Of Course! Once she tried to take over my mind, but that was just because I was stupid and I was avoiding the truth but now shes always looking out for me like a sis-" Alice stopped dead in her tracks.

"Like a sister" Wayne finished "Your sister Elizabeth. That's who she was in life, now she lives in your mind." Alice sighed shakily "It's okay, it's your way of remembering her."

"I didn't realize" Alice said and looked up and saw a gaping hole in the roots of a tree "Whats that?" Alice stood up and ran over to it.

"Alice!" Wayne yelled running after her Alice dropped to her knees and stared down the hole the wind blew up to her smelling sweet. Alice leaned down in the hole, when something foul smelling reached up and wrapped around her wrist. Alice shrieked in terror and fell back. The strange brown rotting appendage yanked her hard trying to pull her down. Alice pulled back still screaming when Wayne wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, the brown rotten thing shrieked and fell back into the hole as Alice fell back with the force of being let go.

Alice was feeling dizzy as she'd not been breathing while she was screaming. She sucked in air in loud sobs. She kicked the ground in front of the hole in vain trying to get farther away then she was. When the hole gaped bigger Alice screamed hysterically again but the hole shrunk down and was enveloped by the tree. Alice stopped screaming instead breathing in heavy gasps, around her guards rushed and crowded her. Alice felt dizzy from the lack of air once again and the world turned funny colors around her.

"The hell was that!" One yelled

"It's fucking gone!" Another yelled

"What came out of it!"

"Someone check on Poison Ivy!"

"Are you okay Alice?"

"Alice?"

"ALICE!"


	6. Cafe A La Posion'd

Six: Café a la Poison'd

Alice looked around her Wonderland. It was bright and cheerful, as she'd remembered it but of course appearances deceive.

"Welcome back Alice" The Cheshire Cat said appearing in front of her "What a mess you've gotten yourself into now."

"I noticed" Alice said dryly "Is something wrong Cat?"

"Not here, Wonderland is sound Alice" Cat said "It's you who is in danger."

"How so?" Alice asked

"It never hurts to ask" Cat grinned before disappearing. Alice huffed; he could never simply speak plainly could he? Alice sighed; she was near Lizzie's castle. She might as well go see her. Alice tromped over the grass hills the place was so relaxing. Alice looked up at the blue sky and frowned, the blue was bleeding into a dark red. The grass dried up and died and it got hot, unnaturally hot. Alice turned and looked up to the skies as something large flew over her spreading a rotten smell of decay.

The creature landed in front of her, it was a dragonesque decayed creature. Half of its face had fallen off and its wings were only muscle and bone. Ribs stuck out, one arm was only bone and marred muscle. A spiked bone tail hanging only barely.

"You're looking good Alice" The dead rotten thing spoke in a rasp "Much better since our last encounter."

"Y-You!" Alice gasped realizing what it once was

"Yes, me" It laughed in its wheezy whisper "The Jabberwocky, back from the dead."

"What do you want?" Alice asked gulping thickly

"Revenge" The Jabberwocky said before lunging at Alice.

_ "Is she going to be alright?" Doctor Quinzel asked the doctor who was injecting some kind of medicine into her._

_ "I believe so, it's strange" The doctor said "She seemed fine before her leave. Maybe she caught a cold or something"_

_ "I heard there was something underground that grabbed at her" Quinzel said "What was it? Will it attempt to get at her again?"_

_ "We don't know what it was," The doctor admitted "Poison Ivy is right where she should be, as is Clayface. Besides the only inmates who've met her are Edward Nigma, Waylon Jones and Joker."_

_ "No one wants to hurt her?" Quinzel asked_

_ "Not that we know of" The doctor said_

_ "I would" Said the man in the cell across from her_

_ "You?" Quinzel asked turning with a menacing glare_

_ "Edward, did you have something to do with Alice's recent illness?" The Doctor asked_

_ "I am the Riddler and well, maybe I did and maybe I didn't" Nigma said "What does it matter? The point is she's sick, and it's your job to fix her. Right?"_

Alice jumped up with a startled gasp. Looking around her cell, sitting next to her surprised sat her physician.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked

"I'm fine" Alice said then she sat up "What did you give me? What is that shit!" Alice jumped pushing the doctor hard away from her breaking the syringe. "Whatever it is I'm not taking it!" Alice pushed herself up into a corner

"Aww, afraid of some needles?" The Riddler asked from his cell "Afraid?"

"I fear nothing" Alice growled standing up "Something, a poison, is getting into my system. It's I don't even know, makes my head fuzzy. Makes Wonderland dark, dark and…."

"Scary?" Riddler jumped "Makes you afraid? Makes you terrified?"

"I fear nothing" Alice said standing up and pressing against the bars feeling Alixe emerging from deep inside. "I. FEAR. NOTHING!" Alice yelled a guard ran up to her cell and stared at the doctor behind her loading up another shot of something.

Alice regained herself with a few deep breaths.

"I want to talk to Doctor Quinzel, I believe we have some business to finish" Alice stated plainly. "As soon as possible"

"She's got quite an exclusive list Miss Liddle" The guard said "I'll tell her you'd like to speak with her,"

"Don't bother" Said a woman coming from down the hall, she was wearing a hat that covered her face and every inch of her skin was covered by her clothes. "I'm here Alice what do you need?"

"A private audience," Alice said "A talk with you and him." Alice dripped venom upon the word him.

"I suppose" Quinzel said flatly "I'll see what can be done."

"I appreciate it." Alice said and watched the shadowed figure of Doctor Quinzel shuffle down the halls. Alice turned to the doctor who was staring at her holding the syringe

"I wouldn't if I were you" Alice said stepping away from the cell doors allowing the doctor to leave her cell. Alice sat on the cot with her back to the wall holding her head trying to clear it. That bastard, he called himself Joker, he must be poisoning her. She couldn't figure out why but maybe that Riddler might be doing it. But how? He hadn't been in contact as personally as Joker. Maybe he was bribing someone to sip that poison into her food, water or medicine. Alice decided she wouldn't take it anymore, wouldn't eat anything they gave her, wouldn't drink that poison either.

"Alice please" Doctor Mensui pleaded "You eat something, please" Alice looked at her new Asian doctor; he was older with graying hair and dark black eyes. Bushy brows that were furrowed in worry, he held a sandwich out to her, but Alice shied away from it. "You not touch any food in week, you going to starve" Alice shrugged since her refusal of medicine, food and drink her head had been clearer, the Jabberwocky had retreated to his grave where he belonged and her Wonderland was clear, bright and as it should be. On the downside, everyone was begging her to eat. Alice ignored them; usually she wouldn't leave her cell. She stayed in it and refused to leave even for visitor's day when she had a visitor or to see the various new doctors that they'd have her see. She'd been seeing Doctor Mensui for a while now. He was new and had a thick accent as he'd just come in from Japan, the staff thought a foreigner to foreigner would be easier for Alice to adapt to. Really it just made it more difficult for Alice to understand him, but Alice did think he was funny and did talk to him, a little.

"You tell why you no eat?" Doctor Mensui asked brokenly putting the sandwich down.

"I think, someone is poisoning something but I don't know what" Alice said "Either my food, water or medication. I can't tell what though, so I won't until I figure it out"

"How that possible?" Doctor Mensui asked "Doctor hold all until you have"

"I don't know, bribery maybe?" Alice shrugged "Corrupt doctors?" The doctor sighed

"We make date" Doctor said and Alice's head flew up curiously "For me, you and friend Wayne, go get food from café in town?" Alice thought about it, the food would be made on the spot with no one else handling it…

"Yes" Alice said with a smile "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

_"Wayne Residence" Alfred said answering the phone_

_ "This Doctor Mensui of Asylum" Said the voice on the other side "I talking to Wayne?"_

_ "I'll get him" Alfred said putting the phone down for a moment._

_ "Wayne speaking"_

_ "This Doctor Mensui of Asylum, I talk about Alice"_

_ "Is something wrong? Did you find out what grabbed her? She's okay isn't she?"_

_ "She no eat, no drink, no take medicine, no move"_

_ "Why isn't she-"_

_ "She think she poisoned, get her to eat, take a trip to restaurant with her"_

_ "You want to know If I'll go"_

_ "Yes, you two close, you get her to eat"_

_ "What time?"_


	7. The Cheshire Cat Comes Back!

Seven: The Cheshire Cat Comes Back!

Alice stared through the glass at the photographers outside the Asian Restaurant window.

"Just ignore them" Wayne said patting Alice on the shoulder "Paparazzi follow me everywhere now that I've been visiting you. The life of the celebrity" Wayne rolled his eyes and smiled at Alice who smiled back. She looked at the nice menu and then at the Doctor Mensui

"I heard you haven't been eating" Wayne said and Alice put the menu down "Why is that?"

"I think someone's poisoning me" Alice said "There's something getting into my system and I don't know how. I don't want it in my system"

"Okay here's the deal" Wayne said "I have a friend who's good at chemistry, you eat tomorrow and I arrange a blood test from you and then I'll have my friend test it for any chemicals okay?" Alice smiled then a tiny Asian girl in the waitress outfit walked up

"I take order now?" She asked in a high but strangely cute voice "Usual for Mensui-Chan?"

"Mensui-Chan?" Alice asked

"Chan is a Japanese word that follows a name that means a friend" Wayne explained

"Right," Mensui said "I like the usual please" The Asian girl then looked to Alice

"I would like some of the Egg noodle soup thing and then the chicken Chou Mein with the Noodles and the sweet and sour chicken and the huge sushi platter that's on the menu right here" The girl giggled loudly

"And you sir?" She said

"I think I'll have the number three" Wayne said handing the tiny girl the menu Alice handed her menu up as well. Doctor Mensui didn't have a menu, and now Alice understood why.

"Now about that blood test" Wayne said looking at Alice, Alice looked at Dr. Mensui

"I get blood for friend" Mensui said waving his hands "if Liddle-San is ok with it"

"I'd have to get a shot" Alice mused playing with her straw in the large Pepsi she'd ordered. "It would hurt,"

"It make you feel better" Mensui said with a smile "You eat, we feel better" Alice nodded still playing with the ice in the cup.

"I guess so, yes fine" Alice said

"But you have to eat tomarrow, and drink and take your medicine" Wayne said "Or no deal"

"Okay," Alice said "I will"

_ "So, She's finally come around huh" Joker smiled at Harley who was sitting in the surgery chair_

_ "You really still want to deal with that bitch?" Harley said, her face covered "Or is this incident just fueling the fiah?"_

_ "Maybe you offended her" Joker said "She's a short fuse I've noticed, you just gotta know what buttons to press that's all."_

_ "Ow! Watch it!" Harley squeaked at the surgeon trying to work "Somethin's amiss though. Someone else's aftah 'er too"_

_ "Who?" Joker asked suddenly interested _

_ "Dunno, Ow!" Harley shouted "She was visitin' with some guy when somethin underground tried to yank 'er down. Yipe! Watch what ya doin!"_

_ "Ivy?" Joker asked_

_ "Nah, the nevah been introduced" Harley said "Rumah has it the Riddlah has somethin to do with it."_

_ "Heard it from Vanessa?" Joker asked_

_ "Yeah, Can't believe no one has noticed I ain't really theyah." Harely said the surgeon backing off laying a towel on her face "Yah'd think"_

Alice sat with her back on the wall beneath the mirror. She just sat, so far she'd kept with the requirements and now she was trying to stay away from Wonderland knowing what would be waiting for her.

"Purrrow"

Alice looked at the grey cat with black stripes sitting outside her cell.

"Hello Cat, What are you doing here?" Alice asked "Why aren't you in Wonderland?"

"Because Alice," The Cat said "I don't have to be. Not anymore." The cat grinned unnaturally

"Why's that?" Alice asked

"Something most people see as fear, Alice" Cat said "it's in you too, your human just like every other person in this city is, or was. Your mind is the only thing that isn't being affected like it supposed to be. With a mind so powerful Alice, you need to be extra careful."

"Cat, what is poisoning me? Who is it?" Alice asked leaning on the bars of the cell

"It's already begun" Cat said "Wonderland is coming, Rabbit was just the beginning. Wonderland will not be stopped, the change has begun." The Cheshire Cat disappeared with an evil grin Alice looked up to the Riddler who was staring where the cat had been in horror.

"What- What- What" He stuttered

"That was the Cheshire Cat of my Wonderland" Alice said standing up "What did he mean Rabbit was the beginning? What change?" Alice paced in her cell thinking about it.

_"So did you find what is giving Miss Liddle such a scare?" Alfred asked walking to where Wayne sat in front of the many monitors_

_ "Ironic of you to say that" Wayne said "Turns out someone's slipping a little of Jonathan Crane's Fear Serum in her medications."_


	8. Let Loose

Eight: Let Loose

Alice yawned loudly in her cell, she had been moved to a new cell recently as some fire in some prison had caused the survivors in the prison to be moved to Arkham temporarily. This cell was crappier than her old one but it would have to do. Alice tried hard not to think of someone else in her cell messing with her things. Alice sat on the cot and sulked quietly she tried to avoid thinking about her cell and how someone else was sitting in it, but she couldn't. Suddenly her cell door flew open startling Alice into losing her balance and causing her to fall off her cot.

Alice looked up at the open door confused. She pushed herself to her knees and waited, everything stayed silent.

"Cat?" Alice asked wondering if someone else from Wonderland had gotten out and was messing with her. Alice stood up and wandered carefully to the open cell door; she looked around and noticed every cell door was open as well. "How curious" Alice walked out and began walking down the halls looking for signs of life.

Alice came upon the guards all lying on the ground. Alice recognized one in horror, it was hers Brandon. He was always so kind to her. Alice bent down and lifted his helmet off and felt on his neck for a pulse, it was weak and barely there. Alice couldn't even tell where he'd been hurt. When he gasped loudly Alice squeaked in surprise and jumped back. He breathed heavily but Alice was just happy he was breathing at all.

"Alice?" He rasped, Alice leaned closer and nodded "You didn't do this did you?"

"No" Alice said appalled "Of course not!" Brandon smiled weakly and leaned back

"Didn't think so" Brandon said his voice a harsh whisper "Wouldn't suit you."

"Are you going to be alright?" Alice asked desperately "Where are you hurt?"

"No, Alice" He rasped urgently "Forget about me, hide! Joker's loose and he doesn't know we moved you to a different cell. You weren't supposed to be out, go! Go to the manor house and hide there, hide anywhere! Just don't get caught!" Alice jumped when she heard voices down the hall, drawing closer.

"Go now! Before they find you!" Brandon rasped weakly, a loud gunshot didn't seem to faze Alice, but the sudden gush of blood from Brandon's chest and his lack of breathing caused Alice to stand frozen.

"Heh, you ain't gettin no chance to run, girlie" The thug behind Alice said. He had somehow snuck up on her without Alice's notice. Alice stood slowly, still staring at her friend's body. She was stunned and the mirror across from her began to change.

Alixe awoke from her prison deep inside Alice. Alice, whom not only created her but imprisoned her, deep in a place that was beyond Wonderland. Alixe was in exile here, once the glorious White Queen of Wonderland located in the East, the Red Queen being in the West. However when Alice spiraled down into her insanity, she was banished here. To the vast nothingness, with only a coffin where Alixe slept until she was needed. The coffin was black with a white gem cross on it and on the bottom a name.

Alixe took over Alice's body and stared at the dead bodies and stood slowly.

"The fuck just happened!" Some idiot behind her yelled, Alixe turned and faced him her knife appeared in her hand without her having to ask. Alixe jumped at the man clad in prison stripes, he screamed and Alixe snorted irritably, she'd fought much more fearsome beasts in Wonderland. Alixe forced her knife deep into the man's throat, cutting his scream off short. He fell holding his throat and wheezing frantically

"You scream like a girl" Alixe taunted laughing afterwards "Aww, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Well don't worry your pretty little head about where ever that naughty cat went with your tongue, death cures all." Alixe hovered over the jailbait and began stabbing him angrily, over and over and over again in the chest, the neck, the head, everywhere until Alixe felt slightly less angry and more casually irritated.

Alixe stared at the mirror and saw Alice staring at her in horror.

"Don't look at me like that" Alixe sighed walking to the mirror "You did this to me, remember?" Alixe leaned on the mirror "The fire happened and what happened to Wonderland? You pushed us away; I tried to call to you, to tell you what was happening. What she was doing, but you buried me, in the darkest reaches of your mind in that damn coffin. You were hoping to destroy me, well it might have worked, but you need me. You will always need me. Don't you forget it"

Alice walked down the halls avoiding mirrors. She didn't want to see Alixe, even though Alice could feel her stirring restlessly inside her. Alice wrapped her arms around her, Alixe was right. Alice had created her and made her what she was, a demonic, bloodthirsty figment of Alice's powerful imagination. Alice knew she could never bury Alixe again like she had when she first went to Rutledge, Alixe was much stronger now than she had been then. Alice had allowed her to get stronger, now she was Alice's eternal burden.


	9. Lost To Wonderland

Nine: Lost to Wonderland

Alice walked carefully down the halls of the intensive treatment building. She'd never been in this building before, only seen the exit once when she was brought in. Finding the exit would be difficult she'd only seen it once. Alixe stirred restlessly inside of Alice, making Alice shiver and twitch her neck. Her arms still wrapped around herself and her feet bare hitting against the tile floor, cold tile floor. The halls were quiet now, very quiet. So far she hadn't found any other signs of life, it was eerie and discomforting. The telly then buzzed on with a horrid laughter that made Alice jump.

"Hello, Arkham! Joker Here!" The man with the clown make-up Alice had come to know as 'Joker' said on the telly. "I wanted to let everyone know that now I'm in charge, and I'm throwing a party to celebrate! There's one tiny little detail left unattended, a man dressed like a bat! This little infestation needs to be dealt with quickly! Oh and Alice, I have my friends looking for you, you're on my list of V.I.P!" His cackles echoed even though the telly switched to static. Alice stared at the screen almost hypnotized by the black and white clashes. He was looking for her, there were going to be few places to hide if all the other prisoners were out like her. Alice looked at the other cells and saw something that filled her with a glimmer of hope. A ventilation shaft, Alice ran to it and tried to pry it open succeeding in only cutting up the palms of her hands. Alice stared at her cut hands as the corners of her eyes filled with tears. Alice stood and tucked her hands into her gown and looked around trying not to break down into tears. Now was no time to let her emotions get the best of her.

Alice continued walking down the halls sniffling, she was cold and frightened. Partly of the men looking for her, partly of what Alixe might do if let loose again. Alice still refused to look into the mirrors, she didn't want to see Alixe, not when she could feel her stirring restlessly. Alice knew her resolve was stronger than Alixe's. Or at least, she prayed to a God she didn't know was truly there, that her resolve was. She sucked in every bit of the courage she had and wiped her tears away with her still bloody hands and continued walking. She ducked into the corner as she heard voices. She crouched and slid to the edge and peeked out.

Their were men stalking about the corridors and Alice felt her head reel as Alixe tried to take over again. Alice held her head and tried to push Alixe back down to Wonderland where she belonged, but Alixe wouldn't go.

"Don't protect them!" Alixe said harshly inside Alice's head "They're out to get you! Who knows what might happen when they do! Let me out!" Alixe was screaming in Alice's head, it was maddening. Finally Alice couldn't take it and let Alixe out.

_**Batman had known something was wrong when the Joker was caught so easily, though he wouldn't admit it, the trap had been a little surprising. He had seen Joker making the announcement on the T.V. and wondered where exactly Alice was. Her Doctor implored him to find her, she was somewhere in Intensive Treatment but here he was at the cell she was supposed to be at. However she wasn't there. A loud scream echoed down the halls and Batman raced to find its origin, Alice would have to wait…**_

__Alixe smiled at the body count below her; so far she'd gotten every one. Alixe continued on, not giving Alice a chance to recuperate or return to control. Not while she was so weak, Alixe had waited a very long time for this day. Now, she was in control.

_Holy Crap I'm alive! Sorry for not posting for so long but my laptop was broken and the chapters were on it. So I had to wait to get it back, luckily though it is back now! Now I shall update like normal… ish. -Natasha_


	10. Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat?

Ten: Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat?

_**The bodies littered were from Blackgate Prision. Joker's henchmen. Batman was confused as ever, who was killing them? **_

_** "Oracle, review the security tapes for Arkham Intensive Treatment Facility, if there's a guard still alive and holding his own, I want to know." Batman said into his communication device.**_

_** "Right away" Oracle said back and the line went silent. Looking around it was silent, still no sign of Alice. Maybe she was hiding, maybe Joker had already caught her.**_

_** "Batman!" Oracle said breathlessly on the other side "I'm sending you the tapes; you are not going to believe this!"**_

Alixe stalked the halls, her boots making a familiar clicking noise in the silent halls. Now Alice was trying feebly to regain control but Alixe wouldn't let her have it. Not now, now there was another matter to be dealt with. Alixe stopped walking down the halls,

"How long have you been following me Cat?" Alixe said calmly, the Cheshire Cat appeared in a wave of grey smoke on a telly hooked to the wall.

"I've been keeping an eye on Alice for awhile." Cat said "Is she present?"

"Of course" Alixe said "But she's not coming back, Cat. Not after I've waited this long for control."

"Oh but she must." Cat said "She's the one in control, you are simply a shadow of her imagination. Brought to life by her fear"

"I'm aware" Alixe said irritated "But the coffin is hers. Not mine" Alixe then continued walking leaving the Cheshire Cat behind.

_**Batman ran after the trail left by Alice. He was impressed that she had made it so far. The exit was just a bit farther, she must be reaching it now… Batman stopped dead in his tracks hearing a cat meowing. Looking up Batman saw on the top of the T.V. a grey cat with black stripes and an unnatural grin.**_

_** "Helloo" It purred **_

_** "You're talking" Batman said more in shock and to himself than anything "And you're a cat"**_

_** "A Cheshire Cat." The cat replied flicking his tail up and grasping on ear with it and tipping his ears in a motion as if he had a hat. "Is it safe to assume you are looking for Alice?"**_

_** "Yes," Batman said nodding kind of slowly and wondering if you truly could catch madness.**_

_** "Well, you won't find her" The cat said "She's lost in Wonderland. Alixe is in control now. She's a bloody-thirsty, demon Alice created to protect her, but she unfortunately she overthrew Alice. Alice needs to come back! Wonderland will eat her alive, find Alixe! Bring her down." The cat disappeared leaving Batman confused as ever. In front of him a white rabbit hopped into view.**_

_** "The Cat believes you can help, follow me!" The rabbit said "I'll take you to Alixe"**_

_Alice roused herself slowly. She was lying in a bed covered in red hearts and white lace. The Red Queen's bed. It was a grand thing, large with more than enough room for Alice and four other people. Above her was a red lace curtain that covered the bed Alice sat up and saw Lizzie walking quickly to her._

_ "Alice! Oh Alice!" Lizzie said dropping to the bed side "You had me so worried! What happened?"_

_ "Alixe took over, she's not letting me take my body back!" Alice sobbed, Lizzie took Alice into her lap and held her, hushing her with calming words._

_ "Princess, are you really going to let her just take over like that?" Lizzie said lifting Alice's chin to meet her eyes and calling her by her special name. Just between the two of them. "She rose for you, now she's risen against you! What are you going to do about it? Simply sit here and cry?" Alice sniffed and nodded _

_ "I- I" Alice suttered_

_ "I know, don't worry I knew this would happen" Lizzie said "I have some things to help you take your body back."_

_**The White Rabbit stopped suddenly listening. Batman had been following it wondering if it was a trick. Or if he'd hit his head or something.**_

_** "Cat, what is it?" The Rabbit said turning his attention to an open cell. The grey cat from earlier appeared on the cot in the cell.**_

_** "The Red Queen has called an attendance with our friend here." The Cat grinned**_

_** "But Alice!" The Rabbit said "Without her, no one can enter or leave Wonderland!"**_

_** "I can" The Cat grinned "But that's beside the point, Alice is safe in the Queen's Castle. The Queen has Alice focusing her mind to open a door between the worlds. Where you my friend will enter our Wonderland."**_

_** "If I refuse?" Batman asked **_

_** "You don't have much of a choice." The Cat answered "You won't stand a chance against Alixe, she's only in a human body but her powers are beyond your current imagination. The only one who stands a chance is Alice. It's either answer the summon or perish." The Cat grinned as if he preferred the latter.**_

_** "How is this going to happen?" Batman asked, knowing he might need help and if Alice was truly somewhere else, it was his job to bring her back.**_

__Alice sat and concentrated hard. Lizzie had given her a white dress to wear instead of the plain bloody gown she had been wearing, and a silver circlet with pretty blue jewels on it. Lizzie said it would increase her concentration so she could call her friends back. Lizzie said they'd found someone who could help her. Alice concentrated hard, focusing on the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat. She let her body relax and as if she was going to Wonderland she thought about her cell back at Arkham. She thought about the people around the cell. Her neighbors in a sense. She thought about her foreign doctor and she smiled, he was difficult to understand but caring and dedicated.

"Alice!" Alice could hear Lizzie's voice in the distance, but she was lost in her mind, in her memories.

"Alice!" Alice's eyes shot open when the Cheshire Cat rubbed against her "That'll do" He grinned and Alice's face cracked into a smile and hugged her friend to her tightly. Alice looked to the White Rabbit who was staring timidly at Lizzie. He always was a bit afraid of her. Alice looked to Lizzie and saw her staring intensely, almost angrily, at a man dressed all in black with a black cape. He was staring intently back.

"I'm here, now tell me" He said "What would happen if Joker manages to find Alixe first?"


	11. Safe in Wonderland

Eleven: Safe in Wonderland

Alice sat on a heart shaped loveseat. Lizzie sat gracefully on a red armchair decorated with lace and white hearts. While the man who introduced himself as 'Batman' was standing next to a red and white heart couch.

"So what do you think we should do?" Alice asked tenderly, "How do I get my body back?"

"You are going to stay here, Alice" Batman said roughly "Until it is safe"

"My body" Alice argued childishly "I can be safe after my body is back!" Lizzie sat in silence thinking it over

"No, you are safe now and you'll stay that way" Batman argued back sensibly

"I don't want to!" Alice yelled sticking her tongue out.

"Alice, you'll stay here" Lizzie said suddenly. Alice snapped her attention to her

"What!" Alice yelled "But Lizzie!"

"We have business yet," Lizzie said silencing her. Lizzie rose from her seat "However, there are some things I have for you to help you should you come into contact with Alixe." Lizzie left the room and Alice sat pouting. She was such a child. Lizzie reentered the room holding a pair of black gloves with red hearts on them.

"I supposed you would want them in black." Lizzie said "The hearts stay though." Lizzie handed the black gloves to the dark knight who stared at them then looked at Lizzie curiously "They are a little thing Alice read about in some comic book*, I liked the idea so much I had some created"

"What are they?" Batman asked not putting them on, just holding them

"They take the subject hit, and remove the spirit from the body" Lizzie said "I will have the Cheshire Cat contact you if we find more objects that might be of use."

"So if I find Alixe, and I hit her with these.." Batman said in more of a question form then a statement

"Then Alixe arrives back here in Wonderland, We can take it from there." Lizzie said "However, Alice's body will be vacant for a while, while we sort this mess out. I hope that isn't a problem"

"Bad timing more like" Batman said thinking hard, "There is something you might like to know. I came across one of Alice's reports. It was positive for something called Fear Serum. It causes you to realize your worst fears."

"That's it!" Alice cried out "That's what was making Wonderland so violent!"

"It's probably what made Alixe so powerful" Lizzie said "Is there an antidote? Maybe if you inject Alice's body with it, Alixe will lose her power"

"It's not a definite thing though" Alice said, standing up on the loveseat and jumpng over to the couch closest to the pair. "It's a fairly long shot, I mean you don't power down a ball after gravity has got it"

"No, but a ball won't roll uphill." Lizzie said, Batman stared at the two in confusion

"How do I get back?" Asked the Man dressed all in black (and a bit of grey)

"Easily," Lizzie said "Alice, if you please" Lizzie turned to Alice and Alice nodded concentrating on sending this man back to the asylum. It took a bit of work and gave Alice a bit of a headache, but she managed to send him back to what was dubbed as 'reality'

"Now Alice" Lizzie said "You and I have business to attend to. At a Tea Party I believe"

"Fine time to have a Tea Party" Alice grumbled "I don't think tea is going to help me"

"You never know Alice, Darling" Lizzie smiled "After all, We're all mad here."

_Batman led around the outside of Arkham Asylum and was glad to be back in solid reality. Even if it might be much more dangerous than Wonderland. In the distance, Batman could see a small figure. Petite and fragile. He'd found Alixe._


	12. Electrifying Yo-yo in Hatter Industries

Twelve: Electrifying Yo-Yo's in Hatter Industries

Alice walked next to Lizzie. They were on their way to the Hatter's Domain. Alice wasn't exactly sure what Hatter could do, in fact Alice was sure that he was a bleeding idiot. Still, if Lizzie thought he could be of help, then Alice believed her. Lizzie walked with an air of absolute grace. Wearing a light summer dress that was red with white lace, Alice had borrowed a light pale blue dress with white lace. They both walked, Lizzie with red tall heeled boots and Alice with black Mary-Janes. The large tea kettle lift awaited them at the end of the Vail of Tears. They had taken a Pumpkin Carriage, organically grown and stored with the others of the harvest, over the Vale of Tears and walked the small distance that hadn't any carriage roads.

"Lizzie," Alice asked walking up into the lift "What will happen when Alixe does come back?"

"I don't know" Lizzie said taking a seat in the front and sitting straight with a perfect posture. "All we can do is be prepared for whatever she may bring with her." Alice looked ahead to the Hatter's Domain, a dwelling in Wonderland that served as home to the Mad Hatter and his comrades, Dormy the Doormouse and the March Hare. A land filled with pulleys, levers, gears and other mechanical devices. Hatter was obsessed with them. Obsessed with time, tea kettles and tea parties; although Alice thought he was an idiot, he knew how to throw a magnificent tea party. Hatter brand tea was quite delicious as well.

Alice followed Lizzie off the lift and to the front gate of Hatter Industries. Lizzie smiled at Alice reassuringly and gave the bell cord and good yank. A loud reverberating sound that sounded remarkably like a cuckoo-clock chime bounced off the walls and floated into the oblivion that was below Hatter Industries. The gate creaked open and Hatter stood towering over the girls. The gate being merely a short doorway to the colossal giant. His hat towered over him and the gate.

"My Queen! Alice!" Hatter cried joyously "Come for a Tea party? I always have time for friends and a cup of tea. I'm afraid nothing is set up but you are welcome to join me for a party in just a matter of seconds."

"That would be splendid Hatter, darling" Lizzie exclaimed happily "We have so much to discuss." Lizzie walked inside of the gate and into Hatter's Domain, Alice following right behind and smiling at  
Hatter

"Tell me Hatter" Alice said "What have you been up to since my last visit?"

"A new brand of tea Alice!" Hatter said in utter excitement "Something brand new, something fresh! Just wait until you try it Alice! Your mouth with cry with delight!"

"We have other matters to attend to Hatter" Lizzie said letting Hatter take the lead. "Alixe has risen against Alice and we must bring her down"

"What a truly puzzling matter" Hatter said "Speaking of puzzles, how is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" Alice sighed. Here he went again; once you got him started he may never shut up.

"I entrusted you with the weapons Alixe has used prior have I not?" Lizzie said ignoring Hatter completely

"Oh yes my queen!" Hatter said "I've hid them well!"

"Hid them!" Lizzie practically yelled "I told you to keep them!"

"Lizzie!" Alice scolded "is that any way for royalty to act?"

"You're right" Lizzie said and cleared her throat "What have you here, or closer by?"

"Ah, well somewhere I have a…" Hatter trailed off he spun around in a few circles making Alice laugh "Where is it!" He thundered making Alice be still.

"This?" Dormy the Doormouse came out from one wall holding a yellow and electric blue yo-yo.

"Ah yes, thank you" Hatter said "To Alice, if you please" Dormy scurried to Alice and handed her the Yo-yo.

"A yo-yo?" Alice asked slipping her middle finger into the loop in the yo-yo string. "I haven't played with one of these since I was ten."

"Not just a yo-yo!" Hatter cried "I'll show you! Come to the target room!"

"You have a target room?" Alice asked

"Of course! Who do you think created your weapons in the first place?" Hatter smiled "We had to test them too you know." Alice flicked her wrist dropping the yo-yo down and it jolted with a visible electric shock. Alice stopped dead letting the yo-yo hang limply. The electricity was gone now, Alice took hold of the cool metal of the yo-yo carefully. She rewound it and let the yo-yo drop before flicking her wrist bouncing it back up to her. She watched the yo-yo as it bounced, the blue and yellow sphere was humming with the electric energy pent up inside it. Alice cocked her arm and flung the yo-yo at a wall and flicked her wrist as soon as she had cast her throw. The wall erupted in smoke and a sonic boom from the impact. Alice's mouth dropped open in shock and the yo-yo rolled back to her and fell next to her.

On the wall was now a gaping hole where the March Hare peeked through in a shocked and scared look. Hatter and Lizzie turned to face Alice. Lizzie ran back and embraced Alice firmly

"Are you okay? What happened?" Lizzie cried worriedly Alice bent out of Lizzie's crushing embrace to pick up the yo-yo.

"Wow" Alice said just holding it, not rewinding it just yet "I didn't think it was that powerful"

"I suppose we don't have to visit the target room now" Hatter said walking to Alice

"I'm really sorry about the wall" Alice said sheepishly

"The merest trifle" Hatter said waving his hand "It can be fixed easily"

"Are you okay Hare?" Alice asked as the March Hare hopped carefully through the wall

"Yes, I'm fine Alice" He said staring at the wall "I think you should be more careful where you aim your weapons of choice"

"I will, I'm sorry" Alice said she looked at the yo-yo and rewound it then slipped it into her front pocket.

_**Alixe was stalking around outside the gates to Arkham West. Killing anything in her way friend or Foe. Somehow Batman had to get close enough to her to knock her back to Wonderland. It wouldn't be easy. Maybe if he used cover and waited until one of Joker's men came after her…**_


	13. Back to Arkham in a Flash

Thirteen: Back to Arkham in a Flash!

_Alixe was confused. Alice had stopped struggling as if she had given up. Alixe didn't trust the peace. Not only that, but it seemed that someone dressed in shadow was following her around. Alixe had run into Arkham west and run about trying to lose him. Yet, he showed persistence. Alixe didn't have time to deal with Alice at the moment, not with the shadows turning against her. There were so very many. So many…_

**It seemed that Alixe had grown very paranoid. Batman hadn't moved since she had run into Akrham West. Yet she ran in circles as if something was following her. Maybe she suspected that he was following her, but was overplaying it. He wondered how Alice was doing, how she would get back and what would follow once she did. Alixe made a sharp turn, she was spinning in circles now. She was paranoid, wait. Batman had a brilliant idea. He crept up on a rooftop very near her… **

Alice was standing at the edge of Hatter Industries. Bouncing her new yo-yo up and down, feeling the power surging through her arm. Lizzie was staying behind with Hatter to discuss the possible locations of the other weapons. They had told Alice that in the Vale of Tears she would find the Ice Wand, which would be needed if the Jabberwocky decided to return. Lizzie was sure that only a few Madcaps would be running about. Alice could handle those she was sure.

_Alixe spun around as some stone crumbled to the ground she stared at the area the stone had fallen from. It seemed still, yet Alixe couldn't tear her eyes away from the area. Something would jump at her if she turned away… She knew it. She noticed the shadow below her and looked down, it looked like… a bat._

**The distraction had worked perfectly. Alixe's attentions had been completely taken by the stone the batarang had taken down. Allowing an opening to glide down and send her back to Wonderland. When she turned to face him, it was too late. He was already upon her. He hit her, feeling a little guilty that he was hitting a somewhat innocent girl. She fell to the ground unconscious, that was done. Yet. He couldn't just leave her body here.**

Wonderland suddenly grew dark and Alice began to feel as she was falling. She hit the ground clinging to the yo-yo in her hand. The feeling past and she rose to her knees, trying to steady the spinning in her head.

"Alice?" Alice looked up to Batman and nodded

"I'm back?" Alice asked standing up carefully, "That means Alixe is back in Wonderland. I hope Lizzie knows"

"Speaking of" He pulled off the gloves Lizzie had given him "You can have these back" Alice nodded and pulled them on. They were big for a moment but they shrunk and changed color, from black with red hearts to white with blue hearts. Then Alice began to bounce the yo-yo again, she was getting quite used to the heavy thrum of power she could build up simply by playing with it.

"C'mon let's get you somewhere safe" Batman said motioning her forward. "Commissioner Gordon is in the main building. He'll watch you for a while" Alice nodded and yanked the yo-yo up far too much and it shot past her head. Alice looked up to follow where it was going. She couldn't find it at all.

"Alice!" Alice turned to see a prisoner twice her tiny size standing over her with a pipe. Alice was terrified but she did something that she'd never done before. She didn't call for Alixe in her fear; she pulled down on the yo-yo string pulling it to her grabbing it and throwing it at him like a baseball hitting him square in the chest. The electric volts from the yo-yo were visible as they ran through the prisoner's body. Alice could even feel them from the string. He fell hard as Alice pulled the yo-yo back to her; she got the end and began to rewind the string.

"What was that?" Batman asked looking at the object in her hand.

"Hatter made it for me, it's a yo-yo" Alice smiled dropping it again and pulling it up "I forgot the number of electricity this thing can reach, but it's pretty fun. The best part is I did it by myself." Alice skipped ahead but then waited for Batman to catch up. They walked back through Arkham West and into Intensive Care. Alice was paying attention to everywhere around her and bouncing her yo-yo. She wanted to remember where she had come in and how to get back out. They came upon a number of guards, all panicking. Alice saw the window they were staring out; they were staring at a guard in an electric chair. Behind him stood a prisoner holding the trigger, threatening to kill him. Alice blocked out the noise around her and thought, the Card Deck would be helpful now.

"Alice" Alice turned and in the doorway was the White Rabbit. Alice bent down to his level and he hopped to her. The guards backed away from her in fear. "Alice, Alixe is in Wonderland seeking the toys."

"That's bad I take it?" Alice asked and the White Rabbit nodded "What are we going to do about it?"

"You are going to trust your friends" The White Rabbit said handing her a small oak stick.

"The Ice Wand" Alice said holding it "Got a make-over I see." The White Rabbit nodded timidly and bounded away. Alice held the Ice Wand in one hand and the Yo-yo in the other. She looked to one toy then the other. Then to the guards then she looked up to the lights.

"An attack from the front is impossible" Alice said "His backside is to the wall though." Alice's face lit up "Quick! I need to change!" Alice said picking up some white prisoner clothes and running behind a curtain.

"Now? Now is no time to change clothes!" One guard yelled

"Prisoners are more likely to trust other prisoners!" Alice yelled from behind the curtain "Everyone in this asylum knows I'm a patient here!" Alice dodged out from behind the curtain wearing the drab hospital wear and tossed her dress and shoes to a guard "Hang on to those for me, thank you!" Alice ran down the stairs and ducked behind a wall. She hadn't the slightest clue what she was doing and her changing and running down here was mostly impulse. She held the Ice Wand and the Yo-yo, she began bouncing the Yo-yo trying to think of a good plan. The loop slid right off her hand and the Yo-yo flew bouncing a few times and rolled into the room before teetering to a halt.

"Who's there!" the inmate yelled "I'll kill him, I'm not joking!" Alice walked out from behind the wall with her hands up and walked calmly and quietly to her Yo-yo and picked it up, rewinding it and trying to stay steady as she felt his gaze on her. Alice looked up at him and nodded before going back to what she was doing. With the yo-yo rewound she began bouncing it again.

"Stop that!" he commanded "You're making me dizzy! Now back up! I'll kill him!" Alice grabbed her yo-yo and looked up

"Okay" She shrugged "That would affect me, how?"

"What are you doing here!" He yelled shakily, Alice's courage sky rocketed in the realization he was much more terrified than she was.

"Just a little lost, that's all" She said gaining an idea. "I was following the White Rabbit you see, but I seem to have lost him yet again." Alice began bouncing her yo-yo again out of habit, and then she looked up as if she were talking to Hatter. "The Cheshire Cat said you may know Hatter" Alice said pretending she were in Wonderland. She was hoping her performance would fool the inmate in front of her. She noticed movement and saw a dark shadow moving, around above their heads.

"What Hatter!" He yelled at her "Are you even with us anymore!?"

"I haven't much time for tea, Hatter" Alice said in an obviously distracted tone "I'm following a White Rabbit, do you know which direction he went?"

"No! I haven't seen a damn rabbit!" he yelled

"What a pity" Alice said looking directly at him "This makes checkmate" As her words left her lips Batman swung from the ceilings.

"What?!" The inmate yelled before being plowed over by Batman. Alice smiled

"Game, set and match" She said catching her yo-yo

"You could have been killed!" Batman turned on her

"Yes, I was in so much danger" Alice said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "Honestly! There wasn't even a weapon pointed in my direction. I was perfectly fine."

"If I hadn't knocked him down" He growled

"I would have kept going with Wonderland until he came to snap me out of it and froze him solid with the Ice Wand" Alice said "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you very much!" Alice snapped

"um?" A guard said timidly

"What?" Alice snapped as he held her clothes to her "Oh! Thanks much" Alice took her clothes and looked at them in contrast to what she wore. "Better save these," Alice looked to an empty corner "Cat would you please?" Out of the corner walked a black and grey cat.

"Of course Alice" He grinned unnaturally. Alice placed them neatly on the floor and the cat curled up on them and the clothes and him, disappeared. One of the TVs in the room lit up

"Hey B-man! Like my new outfit? Pretty hot huh?" Harley Quinn said on the TV screen "Ooh! Hang on I got a surprise for yah bats! One minute!" From out of the corner of the screen rolled an office chair and duct taped in it was Warden Sharp.

"Uh-oh" Alice said "Looks like it's heating up around here"

"Yah got that right Alice, honey!" Quinn said "Yah got a lovin' family waiting for yah here, all you gots tah do is come find us!" Alice stared at her in a curious way.

"Family?' Alice said almost as if she'd never heard the word. The TV buzzed off and Alice looked to the floor in a daze. "Hm, it's been so long since I've had a family I've forgotten what it's like. How strange"

"You know it's a lie" Batman said holding her shoulder

"Of course" Alice snapped then looked back down "Is it bad I can't remember the faces of my family?"

"How old were you?" One guard asked walking up to her

"Seven" She answered "My sister was eighteen."

"All your family was killed?" The guard asked skeptically

"Or didn't want me" Alice barely whispered. "Not after my first bought of madness."

"Let's get you somewhere safe" Batman said giving her a good push


	14. A Real RAGE

Fourteen: A Real Rage

Alice was staring at the ventilation shaft that Batman had opened. He'd told her to stay put with the guards, yet she was really contemplating whether or not she was going to.

"I'm not staying put" Alice announced into the metal passageway and knelt down and crawled through the way. She emerged out the other side and ran down the hall but stopped seeing a messenger bag on a dead guard's body. She picked up the bag and yanked it from the body and poured the contents to the ground. She swung it over her own shoulder placing the Ice Wand inside.

She ran along the hallway until she saw a guard staring at a window.

"Hey!" She yelled running to him

"Stop right there!" he yelled looking at Alice fearfully

"I was just wondering what you were staring at." Alice said throwing her hands up in defense. "That and I was kind of looking for the Batman, so um."

"Really?" The guard asked not lowering his gun "Why?"

"Cause he's stuck with me" Alice said having decided this on her way over "He rescued me and now I'm his responsibility." Alice walked carefully with her hands where the guard could clearly see them and then looked in the window. The room beyond was filled with a green mist.

"What is all that?" Alice asked

"Joker's Happy Gas" The guard answered, still not lowering his gun. "He filled the room with it."

"Somehow I get the feeling it isn't so happy." Alice said then she saw quick movement up and tried to maneuver herself to see what it was. "Oh!" She exclaimed when she realized the shape was just the person she was looking for. "Thanks," Alice said to the guard and ran off to the door and waited for the door to unlock itself.

The gas cleared and the door swung open and Alice ran to catch up with Batman,

"Hey! Hey wait up!" She called. He turned around in surprise

"I thought I told you to stay with the guards" He said slightly irritated

"You did," Alice answered "But it really isn't that easy to get rid of me. You rescued me from Wonderland, now you're stuck with me. Besides what if Alixe comes back?" he stared at her in annoyance but conceded. She trotted alongside him happy she'd won the argument finally.

Alice noticed the green arrows on the halls and was surprised and slightly suspicious.

"I don't like this" Alice voiced a small complaint

"Then you should have stayed with the guards" Batman responded. Alice bit her lip to remain silent as they followed the arrows. Alice was pushed into a corner roughly as Joker's jailbait ran out. Alice pulled out her Ice Wand and let out a stream of ice freezing one completely. Then holding her Yo-yo in the other hand she threw it at the frozen man and he shattered like glass. It was almost comical and Alice tried hard to keep from laughing. Alice pulled her Yo-yo back and swung it around electrocuting multiple enemies at once. Then Alice put her wand away and rewound her weapon of choice.

Together Alice and Batman walked through the door with Joker's face spray painted on it. The first thing Alice noticed was the red vial sitting so casually to her left. Then when the room began shaking and Joker emerged on some sort of device for moving people her attention snapped back to where it should have been.

"Hey there Bats!" he greeted happily "and Alice! Always lovely to see you around! Surely you've come to join my army?"

"I should say not" Alice said crossing her arms "What with you poisoning me and all I'm still quite cross with you."

"Ah yes well. I happen to have some information on that" Joker's smile seemed to increase "It wasn't me, I had nothing to do with it! But I know who did"

"Really" Alice said interested "Tell me. Now"

"So pushy!" he responded doing a cartoonistic fall back, catching himself on the chains. "You know, never do something your good at, for free."

"I suppose then you want me to give you something in return for this information" Alice sighed "I don't think so"

"Too bad!" Joker said "That was quite a tasty bit of gossip. Well then Bats! I've got a nice little surprise for you!" he kicked off the lid to the containment container and some crazy steroid hyped up mad man about the containers size jumped out. Alice dashed back and looked to the vial where the Cheshire Cat appeared and sprayed it at her face.

"Time to raise some havoc!" He yelled "The dogs of war are loose!" Alice felt a change at first the liquid hurt her eyes but it seeped into her skin, from out of her back two black wings sprouted. Her hands changed to black claws soaked with blood and horns grew from her head. Alice let out a ground shaking roar and spied in on the target. She slashed once missing miserably but her speed had seemingly been altered as she rushed for him slashing with her claws. She stopped stepping back holding her head as the wings and horns shrunk away and the claws melted away. Alice was then just knelt holding her head, she felt dizzy and slightly nauseous. The being looked up at her having claw marks in his skin, he charged at Alice who was still to disoriented to move out of the way. Luckily Batman stepped in throwing a batarang at it and grabbing up Alice and moving her out of the mutated things way.

"This monstrosity is much more malevolent then the former fiends" Alice said leaning heavily on the dark knight "Such mutations should not be allowed to flourish" Then Alice fell to her knees and emptied her already empty stomach. She stayed on the ground shaking horribly. The giant creature looked like he was about to charge again but fell back holding his own head. Twisting in obvious agony before his head simply exploded.

"Well!" Joker said slapping his knee "That was unexpected wasn't it?! Note to self; stronger test subjects… Well Alice if you are going to insist on being such a block in the road, I'll have no choice but to run you right over"

"Have fun with that" Alice said her shakes coming to a stop. She stood up still holding her stomach, but it seemed her nausea was passing.

"Are you going to be okay?" Batman asked her helping her stay steady

"Yes." Alice answered standing straight "I suppose these side effects will go away once I'm used to Rage."

"Is that what it was? Rage hm?" Joker said as if he was getting a good idea. "Well I'll give you this one Bats!" He stood right on the edge of the metal "Knock me off! C'mon end this chase! Pull the plug, end it all!" Batman pulled a batarang and cocked his arm to throw but held back. Joker began laughing manaically

"You're getting to predicable Bats." He said "Ta Ta!" The machine pulled the opened container back behind the metal walls.

"Hey! Batman in here!" A guard yelled from a control room. He disarmed the electric field for them to get in. Alice walked shakily and leaned sparingly on Batman. Alice's head slowly stopped spinning as she sat in the control room. Batman was talking to the guard while Alice regained her center of gravity. The telly snapped on showing Joker's grim face

"Hey! I got a few more suprises for ya Bats!" He laughed. The telly buzzed to a room Alice couldn't place but knew it looked awfully familiar where the commissioner stood until a guard walked up behind him and slammed the butt of his gun into his head.

"Gordon" Batman growled

"Surprised? Think nothing of it Bats!" Joker laughed the telly buzzing back to him "Theres two more guests coming to the party, ones a real blast and the other, will alleviate all your fears. Or realize them." He cackled madly as the telly buzzed off.


	15. Follow the Yellow Whiskey Road

Fifteen: Find the Yellow Whiskey Road

Alice rose now feeling much more stable, the nausea had passed and the world had stopped spinning.

"I suppose you're going to tell me to stay put" Alice said "Or have you given that up?"

"Come on then" He said irritated "We'd better go back and see if we can find a trail" he began walking and Alice ran to catch up with him

"Like, with bread crumbs?" Alice asked "'Cause that didn't work so well if I recall"

"Not Exactly" He said leading her down the halls.

"Batman!" Alice looked at him in utter surprise at him where the noise had supposedly come from.

"It's my mainland informant, Oracle" He said and Alice nodded understanding. "What is it?"

"Joker's blasting on the radio that he's placed bombs all over Gotham and he'll set them off if anyone gets near"

"He's bluffing" Alice had stopped walking with him ages ago. She was staring elsewhere off into the distance where she could swear she saw someone, maybe more than one.

"Alice" Batman said sharply, causing Alice to run to catch up with him.

"I thought I saw something" She explained, keeping up with him. They walked back through the building to the front of the Intensive Treatment building where Alice noticed the hole in the glass. Batman began walking to the small room looking for something to lead to the police chief.

"Well, well. If it isn't our prize lunatic." Alice whirled around standing there were two balloon figures in matching pinstripes.

"Whats her name from the idiot's ward." The other said. "New location, same stupid girl. Lucky we showed up."

"These methods obviously haven't been working." The first and bigger of the two grinned maliciously "So let's try some old fashioned cures."

"Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum" Alice said keeping her voice steady "I suppose she sent you" Alice emphasized the she insinuating that Alixe was who she was talking about.

"Suppose she did" One said, he was bigger. Alice figured he was Tweedle-dee

"We'd have come anyways." The other one shrugged, smaller. Must be Tweedle-dum.

"Gotta pay you back for last time" Tweedle-dee smiled

"Friends of yours?" Batman asked from behind her

"Hardly" Alice retorted "They are monstrous murderers with the appetite to match. Two incurious mutations of a horrific abomination.

"Speak for yourself, Alice" Tweedle-dee said

"Yeah, at least we kept our heads" Tweedle-dum nodded

"You seem to always be losing something" Tweedle-dee shook his head in a pitying fashion

"First, your family"

"Then, your memories"

"Now, your mind"

"I've kept quite a good hold on that, thank you!" Alice replied venomously.

"Have you?" Tweedle-dee said in a mocking fashion

"Yet, this is your permanent address!" Tweedle-dum laughed

"I'm not here because I'm insane!" Alice yelled "I'm fine! I am!"

"Shrieking like a jubjub bird" Tweedle-dee was shaking his head again

"Violent as a bandersnatch." Tweedle-dum shook his head as well.

"That's curable though" Tweedle-dee grinned maliciously

"Oh, yes. A very simple operation" Tweedle-dum smiled

"I've had enough of your chatter!" Alice stomped her bare foot "Alixe is not the ruler of my Wonderland! I am! Away!" Alice glared at them they seemed to tremble a bit from her. Yet, they stayed; they did not disappear, though the walls seemed to fade away.

"Alice!" Batman snapped, bringing Alice back to reality. They had disappeared.

"They'll be back" Alice said staring at where they were. "Alixe will make them stronger and smarter. They'll be back." Batman nodded in response and walked back to the small control room where the window with the broken glass was.

"I take back the smarter bit," Alice said, still brooding "I don't think they can get smarter. I wonder what Alixe is at sending those two, is she trying to destroy me or hinder me and why. The destruction of Wonderland is the destruction of me, and vice-versa."

"We can find that out later, Alice" Batman said shortly "For now let's get these people safe." Alice nodded and walked to the hole in the glass looking at the edges wondering what had happened. "52 Pickup is a staple of juvenile humor but when the deck slices and dices…" The cat said appearing next to Alice. "It's no laughing matter." He then disappeared leaving a deck of black cards with red A's on them. Alice picked them up and ran her finger along the edge cutting her finger.

"Stop right where you are" Alice froze and Batman knelt next to her. "It's Boles' flask. He must have dropped it." Alice slowly stepped away from the puddle of alcohol she'd nearly been standing in. She hid the cards in a small cellphone pouch on the strap of the messenger bag she was carrying.

"So what now?" Alice asked

"I'm going to scan it" Batman said

"Will that help?" Alice asked

"it will let me identify if it's in the air" Batman said staring at the puddle

"Is that what you're doing now?"

"Why don't you go see if you can get the door open?" Batman asked not even bothering to answer her. Alice nodded and walked out of the control room; she been steadily getting colder and colder.

"I'm going to change" She announced walking into one of the hidden cells. On the bed was baby blue and white laced Lolita dress. Alice slipped into it easily. Then she slipped on the white go-go boots after meticulously pulling on the white laced stockings; her bag turned from bloodstained and brown to white and compact. On the bed lay some heart barrettes and a white lacey headband. Alice took the headband, slipping it on and leaving the barrettes. She folded the plain white hospital gown and placed it neatly into her bag putting the yo-yo and ice wand on top of it.

Alice walked out of the cell holding her yo-yo not really willing to leave it hidden. After all trying to get it in and out from the bag was hard. Not to mention she'd be under pressure, that'd only make it harder.

"Did you find anything?" Alice asked looping her finger into the hole of the Yo-yo. When she didn't hear an answer she looked up and around and noted the room was empty. She ran to the door they had come in but she couldn't get to it as the door was blocked by an electric field.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" Alice yelled as loud as she could.


	16. Caught in the Act

Sixteen: Caught in the Act

Alice paced about the room, it was driving her crazy. He had just left her there, Alice was incredibly irritated.

"Left you all alone, hm?" Alice looked up threateningly it was some random jailbait.

"You have until I count to three to show me how you got in here." Alice growled "Or your death will not be merciful."

"Hold on there!" He laughed holding his gun up a little higher "We all just want to help"

"Well you aren't helping much" Alice answered, crossing her arms "If anything your being less help and much more harm."

"That's because you had acquired a friend who likes to shoot first, don't ask questions at all" He said "You by yourself gives guys like us a chance to save our own asses from Joker's wrath."

"I've heard." Alice said dryly "Why bother with someone like that? The way I see it, it has more downsides than up."

"Isn't as easy as you think to just quit." The jailbait laughed leaning against the wall. "Besides it really isn't that bad working for him. As you've seen, he knows you are much too valuable to abandon."

"Surely" Alice said rolling her eyes "Whatever it is you're offering in exchange for my loyalty I'm not taking it. Now show me the way out, and you'll get to keep the use of your arms."

"Sure, sure you're real cute kid…" The guy laughed

"I'm not a child." Alice said irritably "I'm nineteen."

"Oh" The guy said surprised "I thought you were younger then that!"

"So I gathered" Alice said dryly. "I'm going to give you to the count of three. One"

"You can't do anything to me" he said

"Two"

"You're just a girl" he said smiling at her in a mocking fashion. Alice's anger flashed, she grabbed her yo-yo.

"Sorry, that's not what I wanted to hear" She growled and swung it as hard as she could at his chest. Even though the electricity had no time to build up, it still packed a good punch. Knocking him off of his feet and into the electric field; the added charge from Alice's yo-yo over powered it and it blew a fuse turning off the field and some of the lights. Alice stared down the hall, not sure what to do now. She could escape and seek out Batman, it would be easy. On the other hand, he did abandon her.

Alice walked forward, at the very least she should get outside. She would decide what to do from there. She followed the hallway up and up to what was once an elevator platform but was now a smashed up mess.

"Well, that complicates things." Alice sighed "I suppose I should go back and see where that other guy got in. Maybe there's an emergency exit somewhere" Alice stalked back down the hall to the room she had been in and searched every inch of the room.

"I wonder" Alice said spying the door. She gave the handle a good yank then pushed it open. "Has that been open the entire time?" Alice huffed, and then walked up the halls to a long flight of emergency stairs which she promptly ran up.

Alice burst open the door gasping for air. She wasn't completely sure how many stairs she'd run up nor how long she'd been running up them. Now, she was completely winded. After spending several minutes regaining her air, Alice began walking around the grounds. It was pretty quiet, this worried her slightly. Still, she pressed on looking for any signs of life or what once was life.

Wandering around she had managed to locate the front of the island. She stared up at the main building, not really sure what she was going to do. Just killing time, she had noticed the shiny black car parked in front but didn't feel like bothering with it.

"Hey! Hurry your old ass up!" Alice heard voices and lots of footsteps approaching fast. Alice dove behind a wall and watched as Harley Quinn and a posse of jailbait surrounded the car. The men began smashing the car up while Quinn stood holding a captive. The captive seemed to ring bells in Alice's mind, he looked familiar but she couldn't place him from behind. Alice put her yo-yo in the bag and pulled out her deck of Cards. She took one and flicked it at one of the orange attired men. It hit him square in the head and disappeared, likely to the bottom of the deck.

Everyone around him began to panic. Even Harley was completely confused. Alice threw another card, slicing through one's throat. She threw another which embedded itself in his chest.

_Harley was completely confused she didn't know what was taking out her men let alone where it was coming from. The attacks seemed to stop and Harley tried to pinpoint where the projectiles were coming from. _

_ "Hey Quinn! Look what I caught!" Said one of Mistah J's henchmen. He threw a body to her feet. Quinn flipped it over with her foot so she could properly identify her._

_ "Well, whatdya know!" She grinned "It's Alice!"_

_Author's notes:_

_ So I got a comment about Alice's modern dialogue and her ooc-ness. There is a very reasonable explanation. You see, Alice is from Britain and her dialogue in Britain is as the games go, however she's been in Gotham City (Which is supposedly in America) and with prisoners who swear a lot for an undetermined amount of time. She picks up their language patterns much like any foreigner does. Its a Psychology thing and everyone does it. Alice is no exception, no matter how strange or mad she is, she's still human._

_As for her random speech patterns, there is a reason for it. Her personality has split between her (Childish and stubborn) and Alixe (Sarcastic and apathetic). The dialogue patterns bounce between the two girls as Alice loses her mind (again) and Alixe begins to take over. Her bits of childishness are actually her and her bits of sarcasm and sadism are Alixe._

_(Plus, I like to respond to criticisms with explanations as we can see. I also like to respond on a more one-on-one level so if you review with a criticism I appreciate it but I prefer it not to be anonymous. Thanks all!)_


	17. I'm Not Taking You Back

Seventeen: I'm Not Taking You Back.

Alice woke with a throbbing headache. She held her head as she slowly rose to her knees. The world was spinning around her; she could swear someone was yelling at her. Her bag was gone; she knew that from how light she felt. Someone grabbed her shoulder roughly dragging her to her feet and dropping her into a chair. Alice was too disoriented to do anything about it; instead she just held her head only half aware of what was going on.

As her consciousness returned to her she realized that she was handcuffed to a swivel chair. She wasn't sure how this had happened, she'd been throwing cards then a sharp pain in the back of her head and she remembered something about hitting the ground but after that everything was a blank. She became aware of some kind of noise. Alice turned her head and realized that it was Harley Quinn talking to her.

"Do yah undahstand?" She asked with her hands on her hips

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alice said using her tiptoes to turn the chair to face her. "In all honesty I didn't have much a capability of doing anything until a few moments ago." She shrugged and turned away irritably. Alice was left to herself sitting next to the captive from earlier.

"Alice" He said staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"A little fuzzy but okay." Alice answered, staring at him she remembered who he was. "Oh! Hey, you're um, the chief of police here... I'm sorry; I don't quite remember your name"

"Gordon" he answered

"My apologies, I'm terrible with names." Alice said apologetically "Do you know what happened?"

"Some Blackgate prisoner came up behind you with a pipe." He said

"Hush up ovah theah!" Harley yelled "I'm tryin' tah relax!" Alice rolled her eyes. Then tried to wriggle free of her cuffs, the force of which moved her chair. Alice looked at the wheels of her chair then to the wheels of Gordon's chair. Alice looked around the room and saw her bag, tossed to the side on a desk forgotten completely.

With her goal in mind Alice jerked her waist to turn the chair around, so she could face the wall. She pulled with her tip toes closer to the wall then brought her knees up to her chest. She placed them firmly against the wall, her knees still against her chest and pushed as hard as she could on the wall. Shooting herself and the chair backwards into the room.

"Hey!" Harley yelled as Alice crashed into her desk and toppled over. "What the hell are yah tryin tah do!"

"What does it look like?" Alice asked looking up at Harley from her upside down point of view. "I should think it was fairly obvious." Harley sighed and picked up the chair and put it right again and pushed her to a close corner. Alice waited until Harley went back to reading her book before pulling herself to a table and putting her feet on it pulling herself closer to the table until the seat of the chair was touching the table top. Alice looked behind her and tried to angle herself right then pushed off of the table. She shot to the center of the isle, where she looked to Harley but she didn't notice a thing. Alice now sat in front of a huge T.V. opposite of her was a large glass.

When a door opened, Alice stopped her work to look at Harley to see if she had noticed. Instead she noticed the shadowed figure approaching. Alice went back to what she was doing, trying to make it obvious that she was ignoring him.

"Alice" He said to her, but she didn't respond.

"Oh no yah don't!" Harley said grabbing the back of her chair and throwing her back to the corner, spinning all the while. Alice scowled angrily; she was farther from her goal now that she hit square one and bounced off of the other prisoner. Alice turned herself around and instead of aiming at her bag she aimed herself at her captor. She pushed off the wall with anger and while Quinn was talking to the abandoner. Alice hit her square in the side; knocking her to the ground. Alice smiled in triumph though it was a small victory.

"So, I take it you managed to get out of the room?" The abandoner said

"I'm not talking to you" Alice said "And they got in first." Alice then looked down as Quinn was getting up. Alice pushed herself back into the corner she was first in, thus she couldn't be put there. Quinn stood up and approached Alice who sat there innocently. She unlocked Alice and picked her up to go put her in a different, not moving, chair. Alice instead slammed her foot down on Quinn's and ran to her bag while Quinn swore. Alice picked up her bag happily and slung it over her shoulder, then looked up at Quinn who was coming after her. Alice jumped and ran to the other side of the table.

When Quinn went to the right, Alice went to the left. This happened a few times before Quinn went over the table; Alice slid under and managed to propel herself to the other side. This put them back exactly where they were before but on the opposite sides.

"Harley!" The TV flashed on with the Joker yelling at her "Quit playing around! We have a schedule to keep!"

"I'm sorry baby!" She cried running to the screen where Alice took the opportunity to actually survey the room. She saw a door and figured it'd be open but first she'd have to get to it. Plus the other captive how was she going to get herself out and him. Instead Alice grabbed her Ice Wand and froze Harley's legs to the ground.

"HEY!" She shrieked, "YAH LIL BRAT!" Hearing her screams more Blackgate Jailbait ran in and began chasing Alice. They chased Alice out of the room and way down the hall until she ducked into a room and they ran right by her. When Alice was confident she'd lost them she reemerged feeling triumphant. However, as she looked around she realized she'd turned herself around in losing them, she'd never been in this building much less explored it. Alice heard a door open and she ducked back into her hiding place.

"Come on out Alice" She heard the abandoner say. She walked out but with her arms crossed.

"What?" She said in a huff. "If you're just going to leave me somewhere again we can just cut to the chase and I'll stay here."

"It's to keep you safe." He answered

"Yeah, see how well it worked" Alice said sarcastically "If that's your idea of safe; I'll have to decline your help."

"You don't have that luxury" He growled "You need my help

"Actually I do have that luxury." Alice said "You know what your problem is? You don't trust people to hold their own. I've dealt with much worse than this; I don't need anyone's help"

"Not from where I'm standing" He responded

"Then move out of my way." Alice turned and began walking down the hall, not entirely sure where she was going but it was better than nothing.

"Wait" He called to her but she didn't stop. She didn't care. "Alice!"


	18. Afraid of Death and A Part of Me

Eighteen: Afraid of Death and A Part of Me

Alice continued walking even though she had no idea where exactly it was she was going. She was hoping to find the outside again but wasn't betting that she was going the right way. The room began to swirl around like a top. Alice fell to her knees trying to stop the spinning in her head.

"Well, well Alice" Alice looked up at the Tweedles again. "You thought you could just get rid of us like that?" Alice stood holding her yo-yo

"Wishful thinking." Alice sighed "I suppose I have to send you back by force then." The larger of the two fat boys pulled out a stick and the smaller pulled a rock out of his pocket. Alice stared at their crude weaponry in disappointment and irritation.

"Alright Alice, prepare to lose your mind!" Tweedle-dee cried

"You have got to be kidding" Alice said irritated. "Such pathetic weaponry" The Tweedles gave a shriek and one leapt at Alice who jumped quickly to the left. Alice swung her Yo-yo at the one who'd just attacked her it hit him in the back of his head flattening him to the ground. Alice squared up to the second Tweedle who was backing away terrified now that his partner was gone. He turned to escape but Alice whipped out her Ice Wand and stuck his legs to the floor.

"Can't have you running back to Alixe can we?" Alice smiled walking over to the smaller of the two boys "Now, now. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you" Alice patted him on the head gently then walked over to the larger Tweedle and checking to see if he was hurt. He seemed fine and to keep him still Alice froze him to the ground. She looked over her handiwork, she knew it wouldn't last but it would keep them out of her face while she dealt with more pressing matters.

"Now you two stay put, okay?" Alice said sternly "I have work to do, okay?" The conscious Tweedle nodded shakily. "Cat would you send them to Lizzie?" The grey cat appeared with a bright smile

"What am I?" He grinned, irritated "Your personal storage?"

"Please, Cat?" Alice asked nicely

"Well I suppose…" The Cheshire cat smiled walking over to the first Tweedle

"Thank you Cat" Alice said and then continued walking down the hall. Alice looked up at a sign to tell her where she was headed; the sign said 'morgue' Alice looked down the hall. She hadn't come in that way she was sure. She turned around to retrace her steps when she saw a prisoner who then pointed at her yelling something. Alice turned on heel and ran not waiting to see how many were coming. She threw open a door and shut it behind her. Alice turned around feeling a strange draft. Behind her was just a cold room she shivered a bit. Was it getting colder?

Alice took a step in the room and was able to see her breath. The metal was frozen over and the temperature was still dropping. Alice held herself and shivered trying to retain heat. There was another door at the other end. Alice hurried to it and threw it open almost falling off the face of the earth.

"Alice!" Alice looked up at the voice that was calling her trying not to fall into Oblivion. Standing at the other side of a chasm was Alixe. Just standing, beyond her was Wonderland but it was burning to the ground.

"Oh, don't like my remodeling job? Why don't you come over here and do it yourself?" Alixe pouted "We could play like we used to, don't you want this to stop?"

"You're a liar!" Alice yelled to her holding on to the doorframe to keep her balance. "I don't believe you for a second. Why'd you send the Tweedles after me?"

"You didn't notice?" Alixe smiled "They are only a distraction. You were so busy with the real world you didn't notice what I was up to."

"Maybe not, but I can still stop you from finishing it" Alice said baring her weapon "You'll never destroy my Wonderland"

"Destroy it?" Alixe said in surprise "Is that what you think I'm doing? Far from, oh delusional one. You see, the destruction of Wonderland is the destruction of me. I would never destroy it."

"Then what are you doing?" Alice snapped in wonder. What could Alixe possibly gain by ruining Wonderland?

"I'm sucking every drop of power from this pathetic world as I can." Alixe smiled "Then, I'll be able to escape your ill mind."

"You don't belong in the real world" Alice said knowing how murderous and destructive Alixe was from firsthand experience. "You barely belong in Wonderland"

"You created me, you released this. I am a part of you, you cannot destroy me or you'll destroy yourself." Alixe smiled

"I'm not afraid to die" Alice said "I'll die and drag you with me." Alice leapt off the ledge and fell into the oblivion below her.


End file.
